Rentarn Finje
Rentarn Finje is a teaching surgeon, one of the Ministers of Faith, and a devoted paladin serving as one of the Chaplains of The Disciples of Light. He can be mostly seen busy behind a desk at the Cathedral's infermary wing, writing and reading official documents, looking out for the Order's recruits and lower ranks or tending to a patient. Dr. Finje is also known as being the masked paladin in purple armour. Few can say they have seen his face. __TOC__ Background Hailing from Westfall, Rentarn's childhood was for some part non-existant. Up until his 13th birthday, he was the son of a single parent: a farmer that had little time to waste with his son, allowing Rentarn to escape his chores and have the day for himself in Westfall back when the land was green and fertile. Other than going to Moonbrook to sell the remainder of the crops for a few extra coins, Rentarn frequently would escape to town with other intentions. He eventually made many friends there and some enemies: bullies and thieving merchants. Even though he was only a young child, his temper towards injustice made him well known, though not in the least intimidating. Though, his reputation amongst his friends and foes wouldn't matter in the slightest after the Defias raids. The Defias takeover was not sudden, rather a gradual takeover involving bribes, under-the-table hirings and careful planning. To the people of Westfall, of course, the final step to seize control of Moonbrook felt very sudden. Some fought back and were killed, and there were too few Stormwind guards to do anything, Stormwind had already started to withdraw its presence. Eventually, Rentarn's farm was pillaged and his father killed. Rentarn managed to run and only stopped when he saw something in the horizon: a line of shining plated knights in steeds, charging towards the town. His initial fears were wrongly placed when he later discovered they were paladins sent to put an end to the takeover. However, they were too late. The Defias had already hid, the town was sacked and many people died. The paladins managed to calm the populace's rage, but never dismissed the fact that many children were orphaned. Most of them were accepted into the care of still intact families, excluding Rentarn. His only family was his now dead father, and his reputation as a loafer and chore-skipper did not help him into being integrated into a new home. However, the high regards the remainder of his friends had for him influenced one of the paladins enough to take Rentarn as his squire. As soon as all respects were paid, Rentarn and his master, Jordan travelled back to Stormwind and later to Lordaeron. The Disciples of Light After completing his training and being knighted, Rentarn was set off as a paladin of the Silver Hand into the world. He managed to survive the Plague outburst and the disbanding of the Silver Hand, and had no choice but to come back south to Stormwind City. There he met Aarian Northlight and agreed to serve The Disciples of Light, an extension of the Order of the Silver Hand. Strong devotion and humility quickly raised him in the ranks and he was appointed to be one of the Chaplains of the Order, a rank he still maintains presently. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Paladins Category:Humans